<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7: Tree/Mistletoe by SaskiaKieranLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193925">Day 7: Tree/Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor'>SaskiaKieranLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Nia is just trying her damn best, Post-Season 5, Secret Relationship, a teensy bit of smut if you squint, mostly just a traumatised Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of 12 Days of Supercorp!</p><p>Tree/Mistletoe</p><p>Kara and Lena struggle to keep their blossoming relationship a secret from their friends at the annual Catco Christmas party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7: Tree/Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And we are over the halfway point! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and following along and commenting everyday. You have no idea the serotonin boost you give me just by being your sweet, amazing selves!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quick! I think Alex is coming!” </p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself unceremoniously shoved into the supply closet at The Tower, trying to keep her footing around the many brooms and cleaning supplies that littered the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyyy, Alex,” she heard Kara say in the most suspicious voice possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kara, I don’t really have a minute, I just need to grab something out of here. The downstairs bathroom is out of toilet paper.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena saw the handle to the door start to turn and her heart dropped into her stomach. This was it. This was the moment. Alex was finally going to find out what they’d been doing, and she would find out with Lena doing an awkward wall sit over a mop bucket.</p><p> </p><p>A hand slapped the door, slamming it shut. “Wait!” <em> Nice and subtle, Kara. Not suspicious at all. </em> “I just checked. Uh...we’re all out of tp! Guess you’d better run to the store!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena could hear the frown in Alex’s voice when she asked if Kara was feeling alright, and she sighed internally. </p><p> </p><p>It had been like this for four months now. Ever since Lex and Leviathan had been defeated and she and Kara had begun to repair their tentative alliance. Tense meetings had turned into awkward lunch dates, awkward lunch dates had turned into comfortable movie nights, and suddenly this new honesty thing they had agreed on had ended up with them confessing their feelings for each other.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t told anyone, it was too new at the time. Too fresh. So much had gone down between the pair that they knew if they told everyone, Alex in particular, that they were seeing each other -- romantically -- there would be questions and judgment. So they had begun this bittersweet tango. Game nights that would have Lena staying after everyone had left to “talk”, movie nights that were actually romantic dates to other countries, just because Kara could fly them there. If their friends asked, it was easy to say they were working on repairing their friendship, talking about everything that had happened. In reality, the only thing that needed repairing were the many items in Lena’s penthouse and office that Kara had broken once they added superhuman sex to the equation.</p><p> </p><p>Lena suppressed a chuckle at the thought. Gone was the white ergonomic desk in her office, to be replaced by a much more sturdy Nth metal structure, capable of withstanding the rapid fire thrusts of a Kryptonian god wearing a strap. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened a moment later, pulling Lena out of her thoughts (rated M for Mature), to reveal a sheepish looking Kara. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, I didn’t hear her coming until -- I mean, I was a little distracted, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled at the mini-ramble. They’d been caught mid-makeout session after Kara had returned from a particularly grueling mission with the Legends. Lena had been so worried about her returning safely, she hadn’t even been able to wait to make it to the training room or the armoury. Just pressed her against the wall right there by the supply closet, hoping Kara’s super senses would keep them safe.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault, darling. I’ll just have to be more careful when and where I ravage you in the future,” she replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips, their chapstick sticking them together. She had stopped wearing lipstick once their relationship had started to avoid Kara turning up with it smeared all over her mouth, and honestly? She kind of missed the look.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s cheeks pinkened at her words and she began stammering out nonsense. It was one of Lena’s favourite things about the blonde. The dichotomy of her personality. How she could be a blushing, stuttering mess, incapable of coherent expression around Lena in public, yet in private? A confident tour de force, a dominant powerhouse and -- in Lena’s deepest, most private fantasies -- a total daddy.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed another kiss to her lips to stop the odd ramble spilling forth like a babbling brook and smiled against her mouth. “I'll see you at the party tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara huffed out a breath of relief between them. “Golly….yes. I mean, yeah I will be there, and you will be there, and I will see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggled. “Dork.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Catco Christmas party was always a wild success every year. Cat Grant would not accept anything less than absolute perfection, even from a holiday party. The tree in the lobby was nearly as large and twice as beautiful as the Rockefeller Plaza tree, the lights more twinkly than the stars, the alcohol top shelf. Even in her absence, the tradition had lived on. </p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t help but feel the festivities as she stepped off the elevator to the tune of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. Jubilation and drunken cheer sought her out from every corner of the room as she searched for the one person she most wanted to celebrate with. Spotting her across the room in a red and green argyle sweater and tight black chinos, she smoothed her own off-the-shoulder, form fitting lacy-edged number and hoped it would make a good impression.</p><p> </p><p>She was not prepared for the way that Kara openly gawped at her as she made her way across the room, but she couldn’t deny that the attention made her feel powerful.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached the group, she was vaguely aware of salutations being given in her direction, but she only had eyes for one person. The one currently biting her lip and looking at her like she wanted nothing more at the moment than to peel off the layers of tight dress and lacy lingerie with her teeth until there was nothing but creamy skin on display. It wasn’t until Alex’s voice broke into her consciousness that realised the agent was trying to hand her a glass of scotch, giving her a suspicious look.</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The clip Kara had shown her a few weeks back rang through her head, and as she took the glass from the red head, she resolved to make more of an effort to engage with the group. So she answered a few questions about LuthorCorp’s rebranding (again), and listened attentively to Nia’s verbal op ed on alien fashion boutiques in Midtown, but her eyes kept finding their way back to the hungry ones across from her. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, when Brainy started a game of reindeer hunting, in which a group of people with nerf guns tried to shoot another group of people with reindeer antlers on their heads, she found herself being pulled out of the bullpen and down the hall toward Kara’s private office, before being shoved unceremoniously against the door with Kara’s teeth on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this since you left the Tower earlier,” Kara growled into her neck, rucking up her dress and hoisting her up, wrapping Lena’s legs around her waist, her stilettos falling to the ground with a dull thud. Lena gasped and clung to her tightly, allowing herself to be carried over to the desk and set down roughly, the reporter stepping between her spread legs as Lena took note of the mistletoe that hung over the door in the office. Clearly Kara had planned on getting some action tonight, she thought smugly as Kara pawed impatiently at her dress. </p><p> </p><p>“And now you show up wearing this dress?” Kara moaned into her neck as she ran her hands down Lena’s body, grasping at her many curves. “Are you <em> trying </em>to torture me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggled and pulled the blonde’s face up to catch her lips in a searing kiss, their tongues tracing across each other, her lipstick smearing deliciously across Kara’s tan skin. “I just know how to get what I want,” she replied breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hand traveled up Lena’s spine and lodged itself in her long black hair with an iron grip, gently tugging her head back, allowing for Kara to return to her task of placing openmouthed kisses and nips all down the long column of her pale throat, paying special attention to the freckle right at the front of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nia had just finished celebrating a “kill” when a wave of exhaustion fell over her. The nerf gun fell out of her hand as she collapsed in the nearest chair, a dream-like state overtaking her. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to have a vision. She recognised the sensation now, and knew better at this point than to fight it. They still took some interpreting and often came out muddled, but they had saved their lives on more than one occasion, and they’d brought her back to Brainy, so she set a lot of stock in them.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back, allowing the dream to take her over.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, her head snapped up and she gasped, jumping out of the chair and over to Alex. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex! It’s Kara! She’s in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>The agent paled. “What? What are you talking about, she’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>Nia shook her head, catching her breath. “No, no I dreamed it. She’s here but she’s--I don’t know--she’s struggling to breathe, and she cried out.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex frowned, her pulse quickening. Kara was the girl of steel, she didn’t get out of breath. “Did you see where she is? Or what was happening to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Nia nodded. “I think she’s in one of the offices. And Alex….I think Lena was with her….”</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt a surge of rage fill her chest as she raced down the hall, throwing open the doors to offices as she went. Of course it was Lena. Kara had come to trust her again too quickly and now she was paying the price for her naivete. When she got her hands on that--</p><p> </p><p>She thrust open the door to Kara’s office and suddenly wished that she was blind. </p><p> </p><p>And deaf. </p><p> </p><p>And that Nia didn’t have powers. </p><p> </p><p>And that J’onn was here to erase her memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God!”</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Alex Danvers found out that her sister was fucking Lena Luthor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone order some traumatised Alex Danvers? Because I have an order of traumatised Alex Danvers here LOL</p><p>Hope everyone is having a very happy holiday!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>